


“Oh Christmas Tree”🎄

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock is singing as they decorate the tree.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	“Oh Christmas Tree”🎄

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Oh Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396812) by [lockedin221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B)



Sherlock Holmes hadn’t been a fan of Christmas since he was a child but lately the holiday was growing on him. Most of this, okay all of it, had to do with his love, John Watson. John loved Christmas. Loved the decorating, the presents, the baking, the ugly sweaters, the eggnog, everything! 

With this in mind, Sherlock had picked up a tree for them to decorate when John got home from work. He’d brought it home, put it in the stand and even remembered to water it! He was going through their lights to see if they all worked when the urge to sing came upon him. The urge to sing Christmas carols.

While everyone is aware this is very un-Sherlock-like, the words weren’t exactly what you’d expect and were therefore very Sherlock-like. For instance, “deck the halls with crimes and murder, fa la la la la, la la la. ‘‘Tis the season to smother Anderson, fa la la la, la la la,....” and “come they told me pa-rum-pa-pa-pum. I want to fuck John’s ass pa-rum-pa-pa-pum. I want to rim his asshole with my tongue, pa-rum-pa-pa-pum, rum-pa-pa-pum, rum-pa-pa-pum then I come.” 

So, yes, the singing was very Sherlock Holmes! In fact, John had left work early to help decorate and was standing outside their door listening and trying desperately not to laugh when his love broke into, “He came upon my scruffy beard, that glorious song of old. Of John Watson moaning my name as I gave him head!” At that one, John couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing.

Coming into the flat, he kissed Sherlock as he took off his coat. “Very nice! Have you been sampling the egg nog already?”

Sherlock smiled as he sipped again, “Mrs Hudson made it which means it’s 90 percent rum. There’s plenty left if you’d care to get comfortable and help me decorate the tree.”

John smiled, “be right back.” John quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt then re-emerged in time to hear, “Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, had a very long dick. And if you ever saw it....”. 

“Oh dear god,” John said laughing, “I have to get this eggnog recipe. Now, do all the lights work? Or have you been too busy singing?”


End file.
